DeadPool and Hidan
by Stiengrabbah
Summary: Theme Song "DeadPool & Hidan!" sung by DeadPool: DeadPool & Hidan! DeadPool & Hidan! Oneeee's a masochist and oneee's a psychopath. Buuuut they're both immortal. Buuut Wade is better! Hidan: Hey! DeadPool & Hidan! ...also buy our merchandise or I'll stab you! Premise: DeadPool and Hidan. Two crazy guys who can't really die annoying each other to the death...somehow. Enjoy!
1. Episode 1: The Annoyance Begins

Deadpool and Hidan

Episode 1: The Annoyance Begins

Hidan had returned from a misson he was recently sent to complete, bloodied and battered as usual.

"Man...was that a load of fuck..." He sighed in grief when suddenly he felt the change in the air of the hideout.

Someone was there but not of their group, a trespasser.

The red clad Mercenary suddenly charged at him, shooting him down like raid by the S.W.A.T. team.

"Gah! What the hell?!" He yelled as he took each bullet to his body.

"Ha Ha! Got ya!" Said the strange masked man in a cheerful tone.

"What the hell are you doing you fucking weirdo?!" Hidan raged as he felt the stinging of the bullets seep into his body.

The red and black-clad masked man did not speak but instead put a cover over his mouth and tied him up, picking him up and carrying him with one arm as if his strength was immense.

He carried him off into the forest, whistling with glee.

Hidan thought "~Man, this guy...he's too cheery for me...it makes me sick to my Jashindamn stomach!~".

The Merc walked continuously, seeming bored from the walk.

"So name's Deadpool by the way or just call me Wade! Whatever ya like!"

The Jashin fanatic raised an eyebrow to his sudden spoken words.

"Wonderin' why I suddenly started talking? Well this walk is getting boring so I thought we'd bond over this roadtrip! Want some Cheetos? I got some if you'd like-" The Merc with a Mouth began to ramble on and on, irritating Hidan the more he spoke.

"~God does he ever shut up?! He's worse than Tobi! How can he talk this much?~" Thought Hidan in an irritated manner.

"-and that's when I found out she was a guy...but let's not get into that. Anyways I'm here to take you over to someone who wants your head. Yes sir you're now wanted for a bounty! Hooray!" He cheered in a gleeful manner.

"A bounty? By who?" He said muffled under the cover over his mouth.

"Ahh I dunno! All I know is I'm gettin' paid...and sadly not getting laid...yet.." He said chuckling afterwards.

Hidan grumbled in annoyance by what Wade had said.

"You should ask him if he knows any good babes around here Wade~!" Said the carefree voice inside of his warped mind.

"Don't listen to that idiotic moron Wade, stick to the mission!" Said the more strict and intelligible voice in his crazed psychotic mind.

"Shut up! We wanna see some tits!" Said the carefree voice in an angry tone.

"No! We need to stick with the mission or we won't even have the money to even see any type of woman..." Said the intelligible voice in an annoyed tone.

"Whoa! Whoa! Guys, we'll get the money first, then we'll get the boobies!" Said Deadpool in an outburst of excitment.

Hidan looked at him with a strange look, as if Hidan himself was creeped out by Deadpool.

Deadpool looked over at Hidan and chuckled.

"Ha Ha Ha! I forgot to mention, I have two other voices in my head! They're awkward neighbors~" he whispered to Hidan.

Hidan looked much more annoyed by Deadpool and his antics.

He whispers once again "They even watch and listen in when I'm wackin' it...very awkward neighbors~".

Hidan grumbled and looked displeased with Wade's usual annoying gibberish.

As the two traveled along, little did they know they were being followed.

"_Hidan you idiot...how did you manage to get caught by this guy?_" Spoke softly, the man with reddish, green eyes and a grey clad ninja mask.


	2. Episode 2: Wade the Explorer?

Episode 2: Wade the Explorer?

Wade and Hidan continued to traverse the lands of the ninja world as Wade began to day dream.

Within his day dream he imagined being surrounded by the most beautiful, most gorgeous and most well developed kunoichi in all of the land as he sits on his throne with a crown on his head and a goblet in his hand.

Wade sat there as multiple kunoichi in very revealing outfits, which showed off their large busts of both their waists and their chests, ran their soft, oily hands over and around his body

He did so while drinking from his goblet

"_Wade-sama~ we're getting anxious waiting to do what you ask us to do~_" Said the kunoichi wearing thong-like tights which are connected to her slim, two strapped, vest which slightly covered her breasts.

The female also had brown hair and was very gentle with her actions and words.

"_Wadey-kun_~ _I'm starving, I need a big strong man to feed me with my desire_~_" _Said the blonde kunoichi, who wore a headband with spikes and a skintight outfit which shaped her breasts and her ass real nice, as she let her tongue hang out in arousal.

A redhead from behind let her breasts hang over his face as they were very large, who wore a stinged top which served as g-string tights around her waist.

"Wade-san...you can take me as much as you like...all day and all night long...and I'll wait as much as you want me to..." she said with a moan for each word she spoke

.

The brown haired one sat in his lap, showing off her rather curvy yet juicy hips and ass which was her best feature.

The blonde one crawled over him, drooling in desire for him.

"Wadey-kun...please~" she moaned intensely.

The brown haired one wiggled her ass and moved it over his lap.

"_Wade-sama...please take this and make it yours..._" she moaned greatly.

The redhead jiggles and moves her breasts over his face.

"Wade-san...mmm please take me too...take us all with your mighty strength and stamina...please~!" she groaned and moaned with her wording.

"Ladies, ladies. I'll take you all on just as soon as I'm done with my drink!"

The three kunoichi as well as many others in the room squeed and moaned in excitment, drooling and blushing crazily.

"Ahhh it's go to be The King...~" he said smirking in a perverted way (History of the World: Part 1 reference for those who don't know.).

"HEY! FUCKFACE! WAKE UP!" yelled Hidan in a very disgusted and disturbed tone as he found a way to rid of the cover over his mouth.

"Huh? Awwwww you ruined my day dream!" he cried out in disapppoinment.

"Look at your pants you fucking idiot!" he said in disgust.

He looked down to notice the large bulge in his pants.

"I didn't know you were into me like that Hidan-sama...y-you're making me blush...~" he said literally blushing and acting like a schoolgirl.

Hidan looked even more disturbed and horrified by what he just said.

"Ahh I'm just yankin' your chain!" He said chuckling like a hyena.

Kakuzu, the mystery man following them (though it wasn't much of a mystery to you guys, now was it?), was watching Deadpool carefully.

"_What's this guy's deal...? He's...like Hidan but worse...ugh this is gonna get annoying..." _he said grumbling as he followed them closely_._

"Huh...I have no idea where I am or where I'm going..." he said in confusion.

"WHAT?! HOW DO YOU KIDNAP SOMEONE FOR A BOUNTY AND NOT KNOW WHERE TO GO?!" he yelled angrily at him.

"I dunno...buuuuut we can ask the kids what they think!" he said turning to the side randomly.

He leans in and points at nothing.

"Do YOU know where to go? If so tell us!" he said happily, staring at that side and waiting.

Hidan had a confused yet annoyed face as he watched Wade act strange.

He stood there for more than 5 minutes.

"What the fuck are you doing? Fucking weirdo man..." he said while feeling creeped out by Deadpool.

He stood there for 15 minutes, waiting and waiting.

"What the fuck are you doing?! Will you cut it out?!" Hidan screamed loudly.

He stood there for 20 more minutes.

"Are...are you serious right now? he said feeling estranged by his actions.

"Dammit it! What the hell man?!"

Hidan stared at him with a face that says "What the fuck?" as he liertally says in a quiet voice "What...the...fuck..?".

"It always works for the Spanish bitch on T.V.! Her and her dumbass monkey who can't traverse a forest that he lives in!"

Wade stood there but then began to walk away as Kakuzu looked at him with a disturbed and frightened look.

"_Am I_ _seriously up against this guy...?__" _he said following the two.

Deadpool then suddenly took a grenade from his pouch and chucked it at Kakuzu's location.

Kakuzu dodges the explosion, burning a bit of his cloak.

"_But...how..?_" Kakuzu said in a surprised manner.

"I knew you were following me since I left the your hideout. You know, you're very noisy." he said chuckling.

"Hey, Kakuzu, get me out of here you asshole!"

Kakuzu looked at Hidan then ignored him and focused on Deadpool.

Deadpool tossed Hidan to the side, not realizing a tree branch cut Hidan's rope.

Hidan uses this advantage to bring out his pick to cut the rope.

"Hey listen Stich...I know you miss Lilo but honestly this isn't the time to be picking a fight with me!" said Wade in a joking yet irritated manner.

Kakuzu was slient and simply extended his fist and aimed to punch Wade.

Wade dodged his attack easily as if it were nothing.

"That's it? Laaaame!" he said yawning afterwards.

Hidan broke free before Wade knew it and decapitate him after Kakuzu's attack, then jumping back to him.

"_Nice to see you again...here I thought I was gonna have to be your Knight in Shining Armor...__" _Kakuzu said jokingly.

"Shut up! He hand these strange weapons that took me down...I still have the wounds! You get mauled down by those things and tell me it didn't fucking hurt you!" he said in an angry fashion.

_"__Well...he's dead now...so we're done here..._" he said slightly annoyed by Hidan's intolerable words.

"I really wanted to use him for my ritual though..." he said in a complaining manner.

"_Ohh well...let's go and you can go cry about it there..._" Kakuzu said as they turned around and began to walk away.

"OW! You asshole!" suddenly spoke the head of Deadpool.

The two turned in shock to Deadpool's head speaking.

"_W-What?! How?!_" Kakuzu said in a friegtened manner for a second but soon realized it was nothing new to him.

"What the...what the fuck?! You're immortal too?! How the fuck?! What are you?! Who are you?!" said Hidan seeming shocked and wonderous about Wade's immortality.

"Ohhohoho yeah I forgot to mention!" he said chuckling as his body stood up, picking up his head, and placed his head back on his neck.

"I'm a mutant...and I have a rediculously amazing healing factor that keeps me from dying...even if I get decapitated!" he said proudly to the Zombie Combo.

"_He doesn't even need someone to sew it on for him...he's a walking first aid for himself...__" _he said looking at Hidan.

"Grr...well at least I'll get to perform my ritual..." he said using Wade's blood to draw a Jashin symbol on the ground, dawning his black and white, grim reaper-esque, markings, as he has a crazed look.

Kakuzu unleashes his Earth Grudge Fear technique, hundreds of thick, grey tendrils that are woven throughout his flesh, and looks just as crazed.

"HAHAHAHAHHHH! The pain...I can't wait to feel your pain!" he says cackling like a madman as usual.

"_Then I'll take your heart...I've needed a spare one for quite sometime...you'll do well..._" he says growling slightly at Wade.

Wade then pulls out two katana blades, dawning a crazy but hysterical look himself.

"Ya wanna get crazy?! Then let's get crazy!" he said clashing and grinding his swords.

Hidan laughs crazily as Kakuzu looks viciously agressive.

*The Good, The Bad and The Ugly theme plays as the stare off begins*

A fight was ensured but we'll save that for next time!

Author's Note:

Hey guys! Stiengrabbah here! I hope you're all enjoying the series so far, I'm hoping to make this into a literary television show. Hence the "Episodes" rather than chapters. But it'll still be treated like literature of course. Anyways if you have any ideas feel free to message me and I'll get back to ya as soon as I can. I hope to be able to incorperate some ideas from the fans of this. also give me your thoughts and if you must your "two cents" on my story. Also if I make any errors I sincerly apologize and will learn from my mistakes in the near future...also feel free to call me out on any of my eorros or mistakes. But please be mature and calm about it..and I will be sure to fix it in later episodes. Well that's all the time I've got for now. Look forward to more DeadPool and Hidan's wacky and crazy adventures. Cover for the story, which I made myself, will be coming soon :D thank you for listening and reading my story! Also apologies for the perverted scene for those who felt uncomfortable or displeased with it. But it's an M story and I had to put Wade's pervertedness in there at some point. So expect some T n' A in this story XD.


	3. Episode 3: The Crazy, The Greedy

Episode 3: The Crazy, The Greedy and The Merc with a Mouth

The three crazed, bloodlusted, men stared down at one another, though Kakuzu and Hidan are on the same team.

*The Good, The Bad and The Ugly theme would play around here*

Deadpool looked at his oppenents with a glare, thinking to himself.

~"I wonder what's on T.V. right now..."~ he said curiously.

Wade was not known for focusing on battles too much though that's not to say he was bad on the battlefield.

"Kakuzu...let me take him down first...then you can have the remains...I need this right now!" Hidan spoke with enthusiasm.

"_**His heart will prove rather uesful to me...one that can regenerate from any sort of wound...sounds like more than just immortality for me...**__" _he spoke softly as he eyed down Wade intensely.

"Hey, I'm bored! It's like one of those boring westerns where they try and look cool in those stupid costumes!" suddenly spoke the carefree voice in Deadpool's head.

"Not now dude...I'm in the middle of something here!" said Wade softly to the voice in his head.

Kakuzu and Hidan looked at each other in confusion then back at Wade.

"Wade you need to focus more on the battle!" spoke the more intelligible voice.

"I know that can you give me a moment!?" yelled Deadpool in an annoying manner.

Kakuzu and Hidan looked even more confused as Kakuzu saw an opportunity to attack.

"_**Time for me to steal your heart...**_" he spoke as he extended his entire fist, using the tendrils on his body, to try and punch Deadpool.

"Whoa mama!" said Deadpool as he backflipped Matrix style and dodging his fist as if it were nothing.

Kakuzu growled as he did the same thing with his other fist and retracted his previously used arm to get wade from behind as he attacked from the front.

Deadpool did a splitting jump in the air, which narrowly dodged the fists, making the fists to clash with each other.

Wade tried to lunge downwards at the fists but Kakuzu pulled his fists back.

"HAHAHAHA! Now...FEEL THE WRATH OF JASHIN!" he screamed in a crazed manner as he stabbed his heart, inflicting the pain to Wade.

"GAAHH! Ohh you got me..." he said stumbling over and spazzing out like a cartoon character.

Hidan stabbed his chest more just to make sure he got it right, laughing like madman.

"DOHH! EEEH! AHHH! GAHH! No...more...I can't..." he said falling over, holding his chest.

Kakuzu for the first time seemed impressed by Hidan's actions, though pissed that he got his heart.

"So cold...so...*gasp* come closer..." he said in a strange tone.

Hidan, surprisingly, did so as he inspected it further.

"I...I see the light...just...do me one thing..." he said in a weak yet exaggerated tone.

"Hm...?" Hidan said confused.

Deadpool grabbed his collar weakly yet firmly.

"T-Tell...George...to swing away...and that I'll be seeing Tiny Tim soon...guuuuuuuhhhh..." he said falling on his back, straight.

"_**Well...that was an odd yet amusing way to die...can't believe the curse worked on him...**_" said Kakuzu with a surpised yet monotone voice.

"That's what I thought...maybe his abilities have limitations...or in other words...HE FUCKING SUCKS AGAINST JASHIN! HAHA! Jashin is the best!" he said in a glorified manner.

Deadpool then put his hand up slightly, seeming to be holding a flower to signify that he is dead.

"_**Um...Jashin seems to be getting lazy lately...**__" _seeming not so surprised by this "turn of events".

"What the fuck do you mean by that?! Jashin is never lazy you fool! He is always working hard for his...ohh fuck..." he said turning around and seeing Deadpool.

Wade arises from the ground, chuckling as usual as he looks at them both.

"I...It's a miracle! Guys! I...I think he's going to live! He's gonna make it! Ohh heavenly lawd! Lawdy, Lawdy, Lawd!" he said in a sarcastic manner, chuckling some more.

Hidan and Kakuzu sighed in grief.

"Let's just dismember him and you can take his Jashindamn heart!" he said looking at Kakuzu.

Deadpool brought out two fully loaded Uzi's, aiming them at the two, as he dawned a serious look.

"No point in askin' ya this but all I know is...you ain't getting lucky...punks..." he fired the two Uzi's at them as Hidan blocked some of the bullets then throwing his scythe at Wade's arm and knocking out one of the guns.

Kakuzu extended his arm at Deadpool as Wade jumped over it and landed on the tendril, running towards Kakuzu and shooting down Hidan again.

"Gahh!" screamed Hidan in agony

"Cowabunga dude! Yahoo!"

He said reloading his weapon, still running at Kakuzu then kind of surfing on the tendrils, as he jumps up and shoots him down from above.

Kakuzu's Water Clone Technique disappears due to the bullets.

Deadpool widens his eyes in a cartoonish fashion as he lands then slips on the water, landing on his stomach and his ass in the air like a funny cartoon cut-out.

"Kakuzu! Get me sewback up now!" Hidan yelled in an even more agonizing state.

"_**Give me a minute Hidan...**_" he says softly as he performs hand signs.

"_**Lightning Release: False Darkness!**_" he yelled his lightning-element mask appeared in full form near Wade.

"Woah...nice costume dude...but is that you under the mask Old Man Jenkins?" he said in a comedic manner.

Annoyed by his stupid references, he fired his lightning attack at him.

Wade managed to run away from and dodge the attack, his clothes being burned slightly.

"Awww! This was my favorite outfit!" he complaine in a child-like fashion.

Kakuzu fired the attack again as Wade suddenly threw a grenade at him.

He manages to escape it only to find a landmine to step on.

"_**Damn...he's smarter than I thought...**_" he says as he dodges the explosion.

During so, Wade took the moment to place a few sticky bombs on the mask which only he can detonate.

After placing the last few of the hundreds of bombs he planted on there, Kakuzu sees him after landing on the ground.

"_**Ha! You're mine!**__"_ He said grinning in a sadistic manner.

"And yooooou're toast!"

Kakuzu looked confused as he looked at his lighting mask, widening his eyes at the bombs.

Wade detonated the bombs, making a large explosion then sent him flying as well as Hidan and Kakuzu.

The lightning mask was no more but a bit of rubble thanks to Wade's strangely smart battle tactic.

'_**Ngh...damn...what the hell is this guy...? He's tougher than I thought...**_" Kakuzu said, slightly groaning from the loss of his heart.

"I don't even FUCKING know...one moment he's talking about money and women...he was even fantasising about having a bunch of sexy women and kunoichi arounf him...I saw his boner..." he said in a very disgusted manner.

"_**I bet you liked it Hidan...**__" _he said looking back at Wade as he had gotten back up, dusting himself.

"Shut the fuck up Kakuzu!" he said, snapping at him.

Kakuzu stood there, looking at Deadpool and thinking to himself.

~"_**Hm...I don't want to lose anymore heart over this guy of all people...it's be a waste...I need to save them...women and money huh..? I know what to do...**__"_ he thought, grinning slightly.

"You had enough Stich?" he said in a smartass tone.

"_**Actually...I have...**_" he said sighing in relief.

"WHAT?! KAKUZU!" yelled Hidan in shock.

"_**But...I see you're doing this for money and women...I can give and double what the man who placed a bounty on Hidan offered...no triple...and get you the finest women and kunoichi to satisfy your...desires...**__**" **_he said choking softly afterward due him bringing up money, give and triple all in the same sentence.

"Kakuzu! What the fuck is wrong with you?1 You never give your-" he said before having his mouth sewn together, making his words muffled.

"Wait...you'd get me more money and a ton of babes...without having to do the work?!" he said cheerfully and hyperly.

"_**...yes indeed...all I ask is that you drop the bounty...kill the man who placed the bounty and any followers...when you can of course...and...perhaps join our little...team...you may get what you're looking for..." **_he said grinning more as he knew it was foolproof.

"Hm..." he said, thinking as he stood there.

Hidan and Kakuzu watched him, sweating a little from the intensity of the descision.

"...YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL! Just pay the money later but first...let's go get some babes...the real naughty ones..." he said cheerfully like a litle kid in a candy store.

"_**I know of a good place to find this kind of women...as does Hidan...**_" he said chuckling in a victorious manner, softly.

After a few minutes they were all good and ready to set forth on their adventure for the women.

"Well...we seem to have destroyed alot of this forest...fuck man..." Hidan said laughing afterwards.

"Haha! I know right?!" he chuckled along with Hidan as the two seemed to be acting more like buds after a while of talking during their little trip.

"_**If he's like another Hidan...I'm scewed...**_" he spoke softly as the three walked down the path towards an adult type of club.

The new adventure begins for our two crazy immortals...see what happens next time! Till then, we'll be seeing you.

Phew! Another chapter done! I'm glad I put some action in here. I hope I didn't bore everyone with just talking and confrontation in the last two episodes! But those who did read my story thank you and I hope you like it so far. I also hope you enjoyed my new cover for this story :D I made it myself! ^-^ Also I wanna give a shout out to Lazy Kitty Cat for helping me gain the inspiration to make this x3 I wouldn't have made it here without her :) go and check out her stuff, she has some really unqiue, interesting and well drawn out stories. Much better than my own. I wish to be as good as her someday! Anyways for those reading this, give me your feedback and tell me what ya think! :D Tell me what you'd like to see in the series and I'll take all your ideas, or most of them at least, into consideration :)


	4. Episode 4: A Music Video?

Episode 4: A Music Video?

Deadpool, Hidan and Kakuzu had been walking down the linear path for three straight days since the last episode took place.

Wade hasn't kept his mouth shut since.

"-then Logan shoved my head in a garbage disposal and that wasn't pretty then I found out the chick was underage so I had to run from the feds for that. Oooh! Oooh! I gotta tell you about the time with Mystique when I totally fu-" he said as Kakuzu slammed his face in using a bit of his Earth Spear Technique.

"..Ow..." he said weakly in a weasing tone.

"Finally Kakuzu! I'm surprised you've lasted 3 days with his mumbling!" said Hidan as he laughed at Wade's didfigured face, due to Kakuzu's punch that is.

"_**Shut it Hidan...I've restrained from doing that to you for years...I just used Wade as an...outlet...so I don't do it to you...**_" growled Kakuzu very softly.

"You didn't have to do it that hard! Jerk!" he said in a whiny manner

"_**Yes I did...now quiet...I'm paying for this trip...so you follow my regulations and rules. You got that? Then after this...we will take you to our Leader...**_" Kakzuzu said looking at Wade with disgust and anguish.

Hidan widened his eyes at Kakuzu's words and stopped.

"WHAT?!" he screamed.

"Why him?! Why recruit anyone?! We have enough-".

Hidan was interrupted by Kakuzu abruptly.

"_**Look...I'm not sacrificing anymore hearts for your sake...I saved your life...be grateful...or else you'd have to deal with him for even more days while tied up...plus...i need to gain a good new heart...the place we're going has a really good amount of what I want...but not just me...you and Wade as well...**_".

"Boobies! Boobies, Boobies, Boobies!" spoke the inner cheerful voice of Deadpool.

"Not now man! I need to focus on the...wait...YOU'RE RIGHT BOOBIES!" he said drooling from his mouthand looking really sleazy.

"Honestly...flash this guy a pair of tits and he's all over 'em...maybe you should've made a jutsu that bring up a sexy woman Kakuzu" he said cackling afterward.

Kakuzu sighs as they all reach to their destination.

"_**Here we are...Club Kunoichi...the only club that has runaway Kunoichis who rather work in a place like this than be a shinobi...**_" he said in an unpleasant manner, sighing as they walk in.

"Welcome Gentlemen, to Club Kunoichi! Where only the most beautiful, lewd and sexy Kunoichi hang to find interesting mates~." spoke the hostess in a seductive manner as she wore a skin tight, short skirt, dress completely black with red stripes and fishnets on her legs.

"_**...table for three please...**_" said Kakuzu in a tone of uninterest.

He choked softly as he paid for the three of them to walk in.

They all sat downnext to each other looking around the club, witnessing very beautiful kunoichi.

"Ooooohh! So many hot babes! Which one should I go for first!" squealed Wade in an excited manner.

"Calm down dumbass! We have time, don't we Kakuzu?" he said looking at him as Kakuzu seemed to be scanning the room for the right person to take.

As he did so Wade took off his mask for a moment, revealing his horrible, disfigured and disgusting face.

They all turned to him, looking in shock, disgust and horror, as they witness his deformities.

"What's the matter guys? Is there a booger hanging out of my nose?" he said wiping his nose.

"_**...Damn...I didn't mean to do it that hard...**_" Kakuzu said still revolting in horror to his looks.

"Holy fuck man! What did you do to him Kakuzu?! You didn't have to go that far!" he said screaming at Kakuzu.

"Huh? I've always looked like this. I developed Cancer years and years ago and this was the outcome!"

"_**...Holy hell...how are you alive...shit...how did it get that bad?**_" he said feeling a bit of remorse for what he had done which is not usual.

"Jashin will watch over you in your time of death man..." Hidan said in a rather strange affectionate way.

"What? No this is from my artificial mutation, given to me by Weapon X! It was a team I used to be apart of. anyways due to the tumor I had eveloped it blended with my mutation and gave me the ability to regenerate at a high velocity but the bad part about it is I look like uncooked hamburger mean that was thrown up by Michael Moore! Hahaha! I gotta..I gotta live with this forever man! HAHAHA! Now you see why I gotta make jokes all the time?! Well?! Do ya?!" he said in a very insane sounding tone.

"Jashin save this man..." he said praying while holding his necklace.

"_**...to think I actually felt sorry for you...then again I still do...if I had to look that ugly everyday I'd kill myself too...but you can't die so...sucks to be you...glad I didn't steal your heart after all...heh...**_" he said chuckling slightly.

Wade put his mask back on, seeming to be himself once again.

"So Kak, mind if I call you Kak? Anyways is it ok if I order...ummmm...ohhhh I don't know...nghhhh dammit i hate having to make a choice!" he said fustraitingly while slamming his fists on the table.

"Kak, ha! Good one fuckface!" he said making fun of both Wade and Kakuzu.

"Ok ok ok! I know...i want dat one!" He pointed at the chocolate milk.

"_**...the chocolate milk costs more than the damn generic beer...**_" he said in a irritated fashion.

"I want it! Get me that please? Please, oh please, oh please, oh please, oh pleeeeeeeease?" he said begging Kakuzu in a childish tone while acting like a child as well.

Kakuzu sighed and ordered Wade his chocolate milk.

"Yay! Thanks DAD!" he yelled as he drank all of his chocolate milk.

"Now to find the sexiest kunoicihis here! Be right back guys!" he said storming off.

"Hm...maybe a woman could be fun to have for a change...NO NO! It is a sin! I must not give into temptation! But...still...its so hard..." he said, seeming to be compelled within his descision making.

Kakuzu continued to scan the area to find the right heart to steal.

"_**Hm...some of these women are surprisingly powerful...what a shame they chose this life than the path of a Shinobi...but whatever makes them happy...but I need to find the right one...hm...**_".

As Kakuzu searched and scanned the place, Wade came back with two very beautiful and sexy kunoichi.

One was brunette, thick hips and thighs with big breasts that were covere by a thin vest as she also had thing-like tights that perfect shaped out her round, curvy ass who happened to also have stockings on.

the other was a lighter brunette with a more lewd, curvy look to her, who sported a skin tight one-piece that showed off her sexy cleavage and g-string like tights that showed off her stomach and pelvic region while still covering the main area, not to mention a sexy set of thigh-highs.

Wade had smacked both of their asses as he smirked.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking..?~" he said in a lustful manner.

"Ohh my Jashin...you don't mean...?" Hidan said with a disgusted look on his face.

"_**I think he does mean a...**_-" Kakuzu said before being interrupted by Deadpool.

"That's riiiiight~ A MUSIC VIDEO!" he screamed with enthusiasm.

"A wha...?" Hidan said confused, looking at an even more confused Kakuzu.

The lights suddenly turned off as a spotlight aimed down on Deadpool who had a microphone in his hand and a camera recording him.

"What the fuck is this..? said an even more confused Hidan.

"Hit it!" suddenly the song "Bad Apple" starts to play as Deadpool starts to lipsync the lyrics and recreate the music video.

Hidan and Kakuzu satre at Wade with a state of confusion

"This looks fun..." Hidan suddenly and surprisingly joins in with Wade and dances along as they do in the video.

"Wait! An even better song!" Wade said excitedly.

Suddenly an elevator opens as Hidan is doing a pelvic thrust with Wade lying on the floor, under his legs, pointing and singing Korean at the camera.

Wade even gets to the point where he starts to throw money around where then Kakuzu comes in to try and pick up all the money he threw.

Hidan and Deadpool do the "Gangnam Style" dances and try to recreate the entire music video.

Even the part where Wade looks at all the women's asses and such.

Don't forget the explosion, which happened to blow up both Hidan and Kakuzu.

A severely pissed off Hidan breaks the camera with his scythe.

"Hey! I was filming my music video you jerk!" Wade whined as he looked pissed off at Hidan.

"Fuck off! Asshole!" Hidan yelled at Deadpool seeming even more pissed off.

Money suddenly exploded from cannons and spreaded everywhere.

"_**M...Money...everywhere...must...get...all...**_" Kakuzu said as he spends his time collecting all money as best as he could.

"Kakuzu...I had thought better of you than this..." he said to Kakuzu as he was ignored by him.

"Now if you don't mind I'm going to go have some fun with these lovely ladies~" Deadpool said in a sleazy way as he took the two kunoichi to the private rooms.

Kakuzu then found a woman and, to Hidan's surprise, took her into a room as well.

"You too Kakuzu?!" he said looking shocked.

"_**What can I say...I steal their hearts away...**_" he said with a smirk and an evil grin slightly on his face.

Hidan looked around and sat down, feeling a bit left out.

"Why the fuck do I care? It's...just women after all...Jashin wouldn't allow me to do such sinful things anyways.." he said, sighing, as he sulked.

'So...you're a Jashinist too...?" said a mysterious female voice.

'Hm? Of course I am?! What do you mean "too"..?" he said turning to the lewd, curvy yet slender female who had similar looking hair to Hidan who also had a Jashin symbol necklace on her neck.

Her hair was longish as she wore a sleek, black skin tight outfit that had red outlines but she also had been wearing tight, short shorts that too were black. Her eyes were pinkish as her lips were pink as well.

Hidan locked eyes with her as he smirked in a joyful manner.

"A fellow Jashinist? My, my I'd never thought I'd meet one in a place like this! Especially a beauty like you~" he said chuckling.

"Call me Nobuko...I've recently became a Jashinist...so I can escape this lowlife hellhole..." she said smiling slightly.

"Hidan...and I was going to say...but it seems Jashin has saved another! So Nobuko, mind if we talked somewhere more privately...about Jashin of course~" he said licking his lips.

"Sure thing...Hidan-san..." she smirked as the two headed into a dark, red neon lighted, room.

What happens next...we shall see in the next episode now won't we? Stay tuned!

**(I'm going to start typing my notes in this form. I hope this chapter is alright, it started with inspiration but suddenly I just lost it and tried my best give a creative story in this episode or chapter, whatever you wanna call it. I did my best but I promise the next one will be better! :D But the Music Video part I was happy with and its all thanks to Lazy Kitty Cat for giving me the idea x33 again go check out her work. 100x better than my work if you ask me! Very compelling, unique and interesting stories and tales she has! She's my inspiration :'D so check her stuff out if you like mine :33 anyways I hope this serves as enough till the next time ^^U thank you to those who have read this and favorited 3 I never thought I'd gain this many viewers so fast :) thank you all! See you next time! again feel free to favorite it if you like it alot, give me your feedback and most of all give me some of your ideas and I'll put them all into consideration :) agian thank you and see you next time people!)**


End file.
